Together again
by criminalmindsreidforever
Summary: Reid has a love interest that the team does not know about. But what happens when they are both kidnapped. Will Reid be strong enough to save his love? Or will be up to the team to save them both?


Reid slowly woke up and wiped his eyes. He stretched his arms out seeking the warmth of warmth of his partner sleeping next to him. Hmm good morning to you too said the man next him sleepily. Reid kissed his head catching a glimpse of the clock in the process. He sighed and quickly got out of bed and started to throw on clothes. I am going to be late. He finished getting dressed kissed the man that was curled up in his bed. I love you James I will see you later. I love you to be safe. Reid grabbed his messenger bag off the couch and ran out the door smiling to himself. He sprinted down the street towards the sub way dodging people as he ran. He cut down an alley way. And into the subway station not stopping until he was safe on the train. He glanced down at his watch. He had made good time all things considering. The sub doors closed moments later and sped off down the tracks. Reid quickly found a seat near the doors. Laying his head back and getting lost in thought about the latest book he had read.

His stop came to quickly Reid almost missed it. He quickly ran out of the trains doors as they started to slide closed. He slowly walked up the stairs to the street. Slowly making his way to the BAU. As he set his stuff down at his desk, he inwardly groaned at the pile of work awaiting him at his desk. Might as well get to work he thought. But first coffee as he walked over to the snack bar making himself a cup and walking back to his desk and setting his cup down and settling in to his chair to start his work. The hours seemed to fly by as we went about his paper work. He rarely looked up from it only to acknowledge his coworkers teasing him or to get up and get himself another cup of coffee.

He was nearly done with his enormous stack of paperwork when his phone rand. "Dr. Spencer Reid behavior analysis unit" he answered semi cheerfully. No response. "hello"? No response. "Oook I am hanging up now" As he was about to hand up a gruff voice began to speak. "Are you strong enough for him Dr. Reid"? "excuses me "said Reid confused. "Are you strong enough to save your love"? asked the voice. Reid turned so he was facing away from his teammates. He wasn't ready to tell them about James yet let alone that he was gay. "You touch him you are a dead man" said Reid with a snarl. As he harshly smashed the phone down on its cradle. He spun his chair around to see Morgan and JJ raising their eyebrows at him. "Reid is everything ok" asked JJ "what? Oh yeah telemarketers" laughed Reid easily. It had become so easy for him to lie to his teammates since he started dating James. He just wasn't ready to tell them yet. Morgan laughed and shook his head. Reid started packing up his messenger bag. "Have a good night you guys, I will see you tomorrow." Reid said heading to the elevators. He decided to take a shortcut through the parking garage. Big mistake. He started walking towards the door to the outside flipping through a book as he went. The next thing he knew he was lying on the ground. Reid immediately reached for his gun. Wildly trying to point it at the source that had knocked him down. As he tried to right himself. A strong forced grabbed him from behind and clamped a cloth over Reid mouth and nose. Reid desperately tried to knock the person behind him off balance but to no avail. Before Reid could do anything else, he was knocked unconscious by whatever drug was on the cloth.

When Reid awoke his hands were tied behind his back he was gagged, and his legs were tied together as well. As far as Reid could tell in the dark, he was in the trunk of a car. The car was stopped. All the sudden Reid heard footsteps walking towards the car. Reid rolled over on his back and started kicking the trunk help he screamed help only for it to be muffled by his gag, Suddenly the trunk opened to reveal a person wearing a ski mask. Before Reid could react, another person who was bound and gagged like Reid was being thrown into the trunk next to him. Reid without missing a beat tried to kick the lid of the trunk as the person tried to close it, Everything Reid did didn't seem to have an effect this person was a lot stronger then Reid. The lid snapped shut. Have fun you two lover birds a gruff mans voice said and then laughed evilly. Reid then heard the footsteps walk away and the car start and drive off. Only then did Reid look at the person who had been thrown in the trunk with him, He sighed as the words the unsub had said hit him and he looked over to see, a very unconscious James.


End file.
